1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve and a fluid supply system. Particularly, the invention relates to a magnetic valve and a fluid supply system using the magnetic valve.
2. Description of Related Art
A valve is a device used for controlling a flow rate. In a commonly used apparatus, if a flow rate of a fluid in a flow channel is required to be controlled, the valve is generally installed in the flow channel to control the flow rate of the fluid. For example, a simple valve is used in intravenous drip to control a flow speed and flow rate of medicament, so as to inject the medicament according to an individual status of a patient. Alternatively, some fluid-related experiments are carried on in laboratory researches, and the valve is generally used to change or control the flow rate of the fluid that serves as a variable to obtain experiment results. Alternatively, in a portrait-type server rack, since a fluid is used to serve as a cooling medium, and the fluid has different potential energy at different heights that may influence the flow rate, in the cooling fluid loop, the valve is used to control the fluid of different heights to achieve the same flow rate.
Taking the valve used in a mechanical equipment (for example, a fluid experiment equipment or a server rack) as an example, two hollow spools are sleeved to each other, and one of the spools is connected to a motor, and another spool is fixed on the flow channel, and when the motor drives the spool to rotate, the spool connected to the motor is rotated relative to the spool fixed on the flow channel, so that an overlapping area of outlet openings of the two spools is varied to determine the flow rate of the fluid.
It should be noticed that in order to prevent the fluid leaking out from a space between the two spools, an O-ring is generally disposed between the two spools. However, configuration of the O-ring increases difficulty in relative rotation of the two spools. If a good sealing effect is achieved to prevent the fluid leakage, an extremely large force has to be used to implement the relative rotation between the two spools. Alternatively, if the relative rotation between the two spools is smoothly achieved, the contact between two spools and the O-ring cannot be too tight, which influences the sealing effect.